toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Pie Family
The Pie Family are recurring characters in Rewritten, Justice, ''and Contact''. In terms of the series narrative, the Pie Family is the family of Piggy Pie. All pigs live in Dreamland. Parents Boar Pie Boar Pie is the family patriarch and father of the six children. His first appearance was in "Six Little Pigs." Boar first married Letty Pie and the two had a happy marriage. They had one son, Muddy and then were blessed with triplets. However, Letty died in childbirth, leaving Boar bereft with four young children. He eventually remarried Charlotte Pie, who served as the mother to his children and gave him two more: Hog and Piggy Pie. However, swine flu returned and neither Boar nor Charlotte survived. In addition, a seventh piglet was stillborn. Boar Pie is buried next to Letty and Charlotte Pie in the Toontown Cemetery. Piglet "Letty" Pie Letty Pie is the original family matriarch and mother of Muddy, Potbelly, Hamlet, and Truffle. Her first apperance was in "Six Little Pigs," though she did not speak any lines. Letty contracted swine flu during her pregnancy and died in childbirth to her triplets after a grueling 24 hours. Letty's death caused much sadness in the family and her biological children still hold her in high esteem. Letty is buried next to Boar Pie in the Toontown Cemetery. Charlotte Pie Charlotte Pie married Boar Pie after Letty's death and became the second family matriarch. She made her first appearance in "Six Little Pigs." She served as the mother to Boar's existing four children and then produced two of her own: a son named Hog and a daughter named Piggy. Charlotte became pregnant with her third child, Boar's seventh, but the swine flu returned to Toontown and infected the family. Charlotte became seriously ill and desperately attempted to deliver her child, but her health rapidly deteriorated. Boar chose to save Charlotte over the piglet, but both ended up dying. Boar died shortly thereafter. Charlotte's last words were relayed to Boar, who in turn passed them to Piggy Pie. However, the exact meaning is unknown. Charlotte is buried next to Boar Pie in the Toontown Cemetery. Children Piggy Pie ''See: Piggy Pie '' Muddy Pie Muddy is the eldest of the six children. As such, he almost serves as the natural-born leader of the children. He was the first child of Boar and Letty Pie. Muddy appeared in "Aftershock" when he and his brothers comforted Piggy Pie after the battle on Loopy Lane. Muddy and his brothers were present at Piggy Pie's house party in "Voice to the Chorus." He and his brothers all listened to Doctor recount his tale of captivity in Bossbot Headquarters to the Toon Council in "Equinox." In "Welcome to Toontown," Piggy Pie assumed sponsorship of the Cartonian Cale Metfin and the entire Pie family took the responsibility of managing her. However, in "Truth Will Out," Muddy detested Cale's presence and pretended as if she didn't exist. In "Split the Heavens," Muddy came to Toontown Central to fight alongside Piggy Pie during the Deluge, insisting against the danger that he wanted to keep his sister safe. Potbelly Pie Potbelly Pie is one of the three triplets born to Boar and Letty Pie. Potbelly appeared in "Aftershock" when he and his brothers comforted Piggy Pie after the battle on Loopy Lane. Potbelly and his brothers were present at Piggy Pie's house party in "Voice to the Chorus." He and his brothers all listened to Doctor recount his tale of captivity in Bossbot Headquarters to the Toon Council in "Equinox." In "Welcome to Toontown," Piggy Pie assumed sponsorship of the Cartonian Cale Metfin and the entire Pie family took the responsibility of managing her. However, in "Truth Will Out," Potbelly was uneasy by Cale's presence and chose to speak to her through Piggy or Hog. Potbelly joined his sister in battle in "Split the Heavens" during the Deluge. Hamlet Pie Hamlet Pie is one of the three triplets born to Boar and Letty Pie. Hamlet appeared in "Aftershock" when he and his brothers comforted Piggy Pie after the battle on Loopy Lane. Hamlet and his brothers were present at Piggy Pie's house party in "Voice to the Chorus." Hamlet was notable for embodying the stereotype of Dreamland by voting for the first people on the ballot. He and his brothers all listened to Doctor recount his tale of captivity in Bossbot Headquarters to the Toon Council in "Equinox." In "Welcome to Toontown," Piggy Pie assumed sponsorship of the Cartonian Cale Metfin and the entire Pie family took the responsibility of managing her. However, in "Truth Will Out," Hamlet was uneasy by Cale's presence and chose to speak to her through Piggy or Hog. Hamlet came to Toontown Central during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens" to fight alongside his sister. Truffle Pie Truffle Pie is one of the three triplets born to Boar and Letty Pie. Truffle contracted swine flu as well during the outbreak that killed both Boar and Charlotte, though he survived. Truffle appeared in "Aftershock" when he and his brothers comforted Piggy Pie after the battle on Loopy Lane. Truffle and his brothers were present at Piggy Pie's house party in "Voice to the Chorus." He was notable for being the most skeptical. He and his brothers all listened to Doctor recount his tale of captivity in Bossbot Headquarters to the Toon Council in "Equinox." In "Welcome to Toontown," Piggy Pie assumed sponsorship of the Cartonian Cale Metfin and the entire Pie family took the responsibility of managing her. However, in "Truth Will Out," Truffle detested Cale's presence and pretended as if she didn't exist. Truffle and his brothers joined Piggy Pie during the Deluge in Toontown Central to fight the Cogs ("Split the Heavens"). Hog Pie ''See: Hog Pie '' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Pigs Category:Justice Characters